Love Is Hurt
by Park Ha Woo
Summary: Ketika kita harus memilih antara membiarkannya hidup bahagia bersama orang lain atau membiarkan diri kita egois karena cinta.. Semuanya indah diawal dan sangat sakit jika mengetahui kebenarannya. Untuk apa aku jauh – jauh kesini hanya untuk mengetahuimu kabarmu kalau bukan karena aku mencintaimu! Apa ini janji yang kita buat bersama dulu? Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Is Hurt**

Author : Park Ha Woo

Genre : Boys Love, Romance, Hurt, dll

Main cast : Member EXO

Rating : T

Length : 1/?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME. Tapi FF ini murni dari otak saya.

Dan juga Typo bertebaran, tulisan enggak rapi, alur kecepetan, humornya maksa dan cerita pasaran.

So, Happy Reading ^^

Park Ha Woo

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi berkulit pucat terlihat sedang menundukkan kepalanya di kelas. Ia terus menundukan kepalanya sesekali Ia melihat kearah jendela dan melihat ke luar kelas.

Sebenarnya apa yang Ia lihat? Oh! Apa mungkin kedua pangeran sekolah itu? Ya, kalau dilihat mereka tampak sangat serasi bukan? Satu berwajah tampan bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng dan yang satu lagi seperti seekor rusa yang sangat manis.

Apa ada salah satu dari mereka yang Ia sukai?

Ya, disana ada seseorang yang Ia sukai – ah maksudku yang Ia cintai **Dia** sedang bersama namjachingunya yang bahkan lebih tampan dari Sehun itu

"Sehun – ah, waeyo? " tanya Kai teman sekelas Sehun – namja tinggi itu.

"Ani, Kai. Aku tidak apa – apa" jawab Sehun.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Sehun" balas Kai dengan pandangan malasnya. Ya, ia tau bahwa Sehun mencintai **Dia** – orang yang Sehun cintai – tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Yeah, aku memang tidak pandai berbohong. Lagipula kau tau kan Kai apa yang ku maksud?" jawab Sehun dengan pandangan yang masih melihat keluar.

"Yeah, sangat malah"

Keheningan pun terjadi setelah itu, dan bel masuk pun berbunyi untuk memanggil para siswa untuk masuk ke kelas.

.

.

.

.

"Kai! Sehun!" panggil dua orang yang sangat berisik itu.

"Waeyo, Hyung?" tanya Sehun singkat. Asal kalian tau saja, Ia sangat malas untuk bertemu mereka yang berisiknya minta ampun.

"Ayo kita pergi ke kantin bersama" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tidak kalian ajak pun, kami berdua juga akan ke kantin Hyung." jawab Kai.

"Kajja!" jawab mereka berdua sambil menarik tangan Sehun dan Kai.

.

.

_Kantin_

"Sehun – ah, tolong belikan makanan untuk kami berdua ne?" pinta Baekhyun.

"Aku juga Sehun" ucap Kai cepat.

"Ne, ne. Akan aku belikan." jawab Sehun cepat.

.

.

.

.

Sehun's POV

Ck, Hyung sialan dan Kai enak saja dia menyuruhku padahal dia yang mengajakku.

Dan juga, OH! Banyak sekali orang – orang disini – batin Sehun.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Ya, Tuhan! Apa aku tidak salah lihat? **Dia **berciuman dengan seorang namja? Di tempat umum! Ya, mungkin itu namjachingunya tapi – Oh! Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit disini – batin Sehun sambil meremas dada bagian kirinya.

Ugh! Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini – batin Sehun

End Sehun's POV

.

.

.

"Kemana si Sehun itu? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Mungkin antriannya panjang Hyung" jawab Kai tidak terlalu perduli.

"Mungkin Sehun sedang – Hey! bukankah itu Sehun, kenapa dia malah berlari keatap sekolah?" jawab Chanyeol tiba – tiba.

"Ck, pasti **Dia** lagi **Dia** lagi" Jawab Kai penuh penekanan sembari berdiri dari kursi yang Ia duduki dan mengejar Sehun.

"Eh, Kai! Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Nanti saja ku jelaskannya Hyung!" Teriak Kai.

.

.

Park Ha Woo

.

.

.

Kriieet

Bumm

"Kau kenapa lagi Sehun?" tanya Kai.

"A.. melihatnya berciuman Kai dengan seorang namja" jawab Sehun sangat lirih.

"Dan kau pergi begitu saja?" tanya Kai sambil menatap langit.

"Ya, memangnya aku harus apa?" tanya Sehun dan menatap Kai

"Kau harus mengakui perasaanmu pabbo!" bentak Kai sembari menatap Sehun tajam.

"Tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin Kai. Dia bahkan memiliki yang lebih dariku Kai" jawab Sehun dengan mata yang terpejam sambil menikmati hembusan angin.

"Dan membiarkanmu seperti ini? Ck, Sehun setidaknya kau mencobanya dahulu. Kau pikir aku tidak terbebani dengan masalahmu ini?" jawab Kai jengah.

"Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu memikirkan masalahku Kai, kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan" jawab Sehun santai. Mungkin Ia sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan kejadian yang tadi. Atau mungkin sudah tidak? Siapa yang tau, Huh.

"Grrr, Sehuuuuun awas kau ya!" teriak Kai dan mencoba menangkap Sehun.

"Yakk! Kkamjong kau tak akan bisa menangkapku. Weeee" ucap Sehun sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Kau yang tak akan bisa kabur dariku Oh Sehun" ucap Kai sambil menahan amarahnya. Kenapa? Karena Sehun mengatainya **HITAM**. Catat itu.

"Ayo, kejar aku kalau kau bisa Kim Kkamjong In. Hahaha" ucap Sehun sambil tertawa karena bisa mengerjai Kai seperti ini.

Ck, dasar anak itu. Tapi sudahlah bukan masalah besar dan juga sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya tertawa seperti itu. Yah, sejak ada **Dia** persahabatan kami semakin merenggang walaupun kami tidak ada masalah tapi Sehun jadi pemurung. Ku harap kau menjadi Sehun yang dulu ya? – batin Kai

"Yakk! Sehun! Apa – apaan itu namaku itu KIM JONG IN bukan KIM KKAMJONG IN!" teriak Kai sambil berlari mengejar Sehun yang sudah turun kebawah.

"Hahaha, biarkan saja kau kan memang hitam Kai!" teriak Sehun dari bawah.

.

.

.

.

"Aw! Kai sakiiiiiit" ucap Sehun kesakitan.

"biarkan saja, siapa juga yang menyuruhmu mengataiku HAH!?" ucap Kai kesal dengan tangan kiri memegang kedua tangan Sehun agar tidak kabur dan yang kanan terus menjitak kepala Sehun

"Mian Kai, aku minta maaf" ucap Sehun yang sepertinya enggan berdebat dengan Kai itu.

"Kali ini kau ku maaf kan, tapi lain kali itu **tidak akan**!" ucap Kai yang tidak terima dibilang hitam itu. Padahal Ia memang hitam kan?

"Ne, ne. Kai kau masih marah?" tanya Sehun yang merasa bersalah itu.

"Tidak, aku kan sudah memaafkan mu" jawab Kai cepat.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Kkamjong" ucap Sehun santai. Ck, sepertinya Ia melupakan fakta bahwa Kai tidak suka dipanggil Kkamjong eoh? Atau sengaja? Molla.

"Apa kau bilang Sehun?" ucap Kai dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena marah.

"Ups! Kai aku tidak bermaksud – "

"Rasakan ini Sehun!" ucap Kai sambil menjitak Sehun – lagi.

"Aw! Aw! Kai ampuuuuun" ucap Sehun dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Tidak akan. Rasakan inii!"

"Hwaaaaaaa"

.

.

Park Ha Woo

.

.

.

Someone's POV

Bukankah itu Sehun dan Kai? Sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyum Sehun yang begitu menawan dan juga Kai yang bersamanya.

Hahh, apa aku bisa mendapatkan Sehun? Seharusnya aku tahu diri, orangtuaku menjodohkanku tapi aku malah memilih Sehun. Ya, walaupun tunanganku atau apalah itu tampan tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan Sehun.

Aku tidak tau kenapa tapi aku mencintainya..

Apa bisa? Sehun – ah – batinnya dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

End Someone's POV

.

.

.

Park Ha Woo

.

.

.

"Hei, Hun! Katanya kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru" ucap Kai sambil menyenggol lengan Sehun yang asik melamun.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sehun

"Isshh, kau ini. Kalau murid baru itu cantik kan bisa aku ajak kencan nanti" jawab Kai sambil menerawang.

"Hahh, kau ini. Aku sungguh kasihan sekali pada Kyungsoo Hyung yang mau jadi namjachingumu itu Kai padahal dia baik tapi kaunya yang buruk" ucap Sehun prihatin.

"Yak! Kau ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda Hun, lagipula aku tidak mungkin mempermainkan Kyungsoo Hyung karena dia sangat baik padaku. Hwaaaaaaaaa Kyungie Hyung bogoshippo" ucap Kai tiba - tiba manja.

"Ekhm!"

"Eh, songsaengnim. Mianhamnida" ucap Kai sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Ne, gwaechana. Sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru, ayo masuk" ujar Park songsaengnim

Dan murid baru itu pun masuk ke kelas. Agar kalian tau siapa dia akan ku kasih tau ciri – cirinya. Ia cukup tinggi, rambutnya berwarna merah, kulitnya tidak putih terlihat lebih gelap dari yang lain – kecuali Kai , bibirnya seperti bibir kucing, dan mempunyai kantung mata yang imut – menurut author. Sampai situ saja karena dia juga akan mengenalkan diri pada yang lain.

"Hmm, A.. , naneun Huang Zi Tao imnida. Bagapseumnida" ucap Tao gugup.

"Hm, Tao sekarang silahkan kau duduk di dekat Sehun dan Kai" ucap Park songsaengnim.

Sehun dan Kai yang tau namanya dipanggil itu segera mengangkat tangannya agar memudahkan Tao untuk menemukan mereka.

"Hai, aku Kim Jong In dan ini Oh Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap Kai sambil menunjuk Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya itu.

"Ah, aku juga senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Mohon bimbingannya Sehun – ah dan Kai – ssi" ujar Tao dengan senyum.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu padaku panggil saja Kai, apa kau sudah mengenal Sehun?" tanya Kai

"Ne, karena kami sudah berteman waktu kami kecil. Iyakan, Hunnie?" tanya Tao pada Sehun.

"Ne, Ge. Dan kau Kai kau harus memanggilnya Hyung atau Gege karena dia lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu. Arra?"

"Ne, arraseo"

"Ayo, buka buku paket kalian halaman 250 dan kita akan belajar tentang sejarah Korea. Dan Zi Tao jika kau tidak mengerti kau boleh bertanya padaku atau pada teman sebangkumu arra?" ujar Park songsaengnim

"Ne, arraseo. Songsaengnim"

TBC

Pasti jelek! Karena ini FF pertama author jadi mungkin masih banyak salah.

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan.

Akhir kata Review please #bbuing – bbuing bareng Tao dan Sehun ..


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Is Hurt**

Author : Park Ha Woo

Genre : Boys Love, Romance, Hurt, dll

Main cast : Oh Sehun

Huang Zi Tao

Kim Jong In

Dan bertambah seiring waktu

Rating : T

Length : 2/?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME. Tapi FF ini murni dari otak saya.

Dan juga Typo bertebaran, tulisan enggak rapi, alur kecepetan, humornya maksa dan cerita pasaran.

So, Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

Bel pun berbunyi tanda bahwa waktu pelajaran sudah selesai dan segera Park songsaengnim memberi tugas untuk para siswa untuk dikerjakan setelah itu ia berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hei, Hun aku pulang duluan _ne_? bye!" ucap Kai sambil berlalu.

"_Ne_, Kai. Hati-hati dijalan!" jawab Sehun sedikit berteriak.

"Ayo _Ge_, pulang bersamaku" ujar Sehun.

"_Ne_, Hunnie" jawab Tao.

Setelah Kai pergi Sehun mengajak Tao untuk pulang bersama.

Tapi, diperjalanan mereka tidak ada yang membuka suara hingga Sehun yang lebih dulu memecah keheningan.

"Hei, _Ge_? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke Korea?" tanya Sehun pada Tao.

"Hmm? Memangnya kenapa Hunnie? Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Tao.

"Bukan begitu _Ge_, hanya saja tidak biasanya kau ke Korea tanpa memberi tahu ku" ucap Sehun. Ya, memang biasanya Tao selalu memberi tahu Sehun jika ia ingin pergi ke Korea.

"Apa _Gege_ punya masalah?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Hmm, apa terlihat ya?" ujar Tao entah pada dirinya sendiri atau Sehun.

Sehun melihat _Gege_nya dengan pandangan cukup terkejut tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan berucap lembut pada _Gege_nya itu. "Apa benar? Kalau _Gege_ mau, _Gege_ bisa bercerita padaku. Jika aku bisa aku pasti akan membantu _Gege_"

"_Gomawo_, Hunnie" ucap Tao dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Ayo, _Ge_ kita ke café dekat taman itu!" ajak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Tao agar mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Nah, ayo duduk _Ge_!"

"_Ne_, Hunnie"

"Ayo _Ge_, ceritakan apa masalahmu?" ujar Sehun yang penasaran.

"Umm, itu bukan masalah besar kok Hunnie" jawab Tao dengan senyumnya.

"Ishh, _Gege_ jangan begitu padaku. Apa masalah ini benar-benar pribadi atau _Gege_ sekarang jadi pelit? Hingga aku tidak boleh tahu" tanya Sehun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hihihi, tidak kok Hunnie" ujar Tao diselingi tawa kecilnya.

Tapi raut wajah Tao langsung berubah menjadi sedih. "Tapi kau janjikan tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa?"

Melihat itu Sehun jadi merasa bersalah, 'apa benar-benar pribadi?' batinnya.

"Ne, _Ge_. Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa" janji Sehun.

"Eumm, sebenarnya – "

.

.

.

Sehun terus berjalan ke rumahnya dengan pikiran yang tidak menentu, tentu saja setelah ia mengantarkan _Gege_nya ke pulang apartemen tempat _Gege_nya tinggal itu. Sebenarnya ia masih memikirkan kata-kata _Gege_nya tadi di café itu.

Entah kenapa ia rasa kalau lelaki itu benar-benar tidak pantas untuk _Gege_nya itu.

'Huh, sial! Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini? Dan kenapa harus Tao – _Ge_!

Akh!, lihat saja nanti jika namja itu membuat _Gege_ku menangis akan ku hajar dia. _Gege_ tenang saja selama masih ada aku, aku berjanji _Gege_ tidak akan terluka' batin Sehun setengah kesal.

Dan Sehun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya dengan 'seringai' yang terukir di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Tok .. Tok .. Tok

"_Ne_, tunggu sebentar" ucap Tao pada orang yang mengetuk pintunya diluar.

Cklek

"Eh? Hunnie? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Tao dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Hanya menjemputmu _Ge_, apa tidak boleh?" jawab Sehun dengan senyumnya.

Tao melihat jam tangannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 07:00 itu. Dan menatap Sehun bingung. "Masih ada satu jam lagi Hunnie, kau menjemputku terlalu cepat. Dan aku juga belum mandi" ujar Tao dengan muka polosnya.

'Manis..' batin Sehun.

"Hanya ingin, lagipula aku lebih suka datang pagi _Ge_" jelas Sehun.

"Dan kau harus cepat _Ge_, karena aku tidak suka menunggu!" lanjut Sehun dengan mendorong Tao masuk kedalam untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

Sudah 20 menit Sehun menunggu _Gege_nya itu dan –

"Ah, Hunnie, _mianhae_. aku lama ya?" tanya Tao

"Ani, _Ge_. Ayo berangkat" ujar Sehun dan menggengam tangan Tao untuk mengikutinya.

"Eum!"

.

Mereka pun jalan berdampingan demgan tangan saling menggenggam. Kalau dilihat mereka berdua itu seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang jalan berdua. Bahkan ada sekelompok yeoja yang berhenti hanya untuk memfoto mereka berdua. Berlebihan? Tapi memang begitulah kejadiannya.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai disekolah mereka tepat pukul 07:30. Ketika Sehun dan Tao berjalan ke kelas mereka ada seseorang yang memanggil Sehun.

"Hei! Hun!" teriak seseorang.

"_Waeyo_, Kai?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku punya kabar gembira untukmu, dan tentu juga ada kabar buruk. Kau mau ku beri tahu yang mana dulu?" tanya Kai

"Gembira"

"Akhirnya Kyungsoo – _Hyung_ kembali Hun! Kemarin sore. Ahh, aku senang sekali" jelas Kai

"Hmm, baguslah. Kau jadi tidak menggonta-ganti pasanganmu lagi Kai. Buruk"

"Waktumu tinggal sedikit Hun! Sepertinya mereka akan mempercepat pertunangan itu" bisik Kai di telinga Sehun.

"Benarkah? Kenapa secepat itu?" tanya Sehun entah pada dirinya atau Kai.

"Ya, Hun. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa?"

"_Gege_, tidak boleh tahu akan hal ini" bisik Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hun? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kai yang heran melihat Sehun yang berbicara sendiri.

"Ah, _ani_. _Gwaechana_" jawab Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo, kita ke kelas" ajak Sehun pada Kai dan juga Tao.

Kai memandang Sehun heran. 'ada apa dengan anak itu?' batin Kai heran.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia hanya kaget" ucap Kai sambil menyusul mereka ke kelas.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berlima sedang istirahat di kantin. Mereka berlima itu Sehun, Kai, Tao, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kai yang mengajak mereka berkumpul karena mereka belum berkenalan dengan Tao.

"_Hyung_, kenal kan ini Tao – _Ge_. Dia murid baru disini" ucap Sehun pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Ah, _Annyeong_. Huang Zi Tao imnida senang bertemu dengan kalian" dengan senyum Tao mengatakan itu.

"Jangan terlalu formal dengan kami. Aku Byun Baekhyun dan ini Park Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun dengan menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Hai!" sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Tao hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapaan Chanyeol itu dan mengganggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Oh, ya Kai. Waktu itu apa maksud kata-kata mu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kai.

"Oh, itu kalian bisa bertanya dengan orangnya sendiri kan?" jawab Kai sambil melirik Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan itu menolehkan kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Ini tentangmu yang waktu itu berlari keatap Sehun, kau kenapa?" kini giliran Chanyeol yang berbicara.

"_Nan gwaechana_" ucap Sehun singkat.

"Yasudahlah, kalau begitu" ujar Baekhyun.

"_Ne_" jawab Sehun.

.

.

.

Kini Sehun dan Kai berada di atap sekolah karena Kai yang mengajak Sehun ke sana. Dan Tao? Dia bilang dia punya urusan dan dia bilang ingin pulang sendiri.

"Hei, Hun! Kenapa tidak kau ceritakan saja pada mereka? Mungkin bisa sedikit membantumu?" tanya Kai setengah berbisik pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa"

"_Wae_?"

"Ada seseorang yang harus ku lindungi dari mereka"

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Kau tau siapa maksudku kan?" jawab Sehun dengan melihat ke suatu arah.

Kai yang heran mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun dan, "Maksudmu itu– itu tidak mungkin Hun! Kenapa dia bisa terlibat?" tanya Kai dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Janji, mereka terikat oleh janji masa kecil mereka. Sama sepertiku"

"Hahh, ternyata janji masa kecil itu merepotkan ya?"

"Tidak juga, jika sang pembuat janji itu tidak saling berhubungan seperti ini"

"Terkadang cinta itu memang membingungkan, sama seperti menyusun puzzle yang sangat rumit dan juga untuk mencari bagian-bagiannya yang hilang itu"

"Kau benar, Kai. Terkadang aku sendiri juga bingung dengan hal ini" ucap Sehun dengan memejamkan matanya, kepalanya terasa penat memikirkan hal itu.

Keduanya terdiam, menikmati hembusan angin yang berhembus disekeliling mereka dan juga untuk menjernihkan pikiran mereka.

.

Setelah cukup lama akhirnya Kai membuka suaranya. "Apa kau benar-benar akan menjaganya?"

"Ya, aku tidak mau dia tersakiti Kai"

"Jika kau diberi dua pilihan kau akan memilih untuk melindunginya atau mengejar **Dia**?" tanya Kai.

"Aku tidak bisa memilih salah satunya Kai"

"Kalau kau tidak memilih maka satu dari mereka akan mati, bagaimana?"

"Ck, kenapa kau memaksa sekali sih?"

"Hanya ingin tau jawabanmu saja Hun. Jadi jika ada pertanyaan seperti itu kau bisa bersiap-siap bukan?"

"Hmm" Sehun terlihat berpikir dengan serius. Walaupun ini hanya pertanyaan biasa itu bisa mengubah jalan hidupnya jika ia benar-benar harus memilih salah satu diantara keduanya.

'Melindunginya atau mengejar cinta **Dia**? Ini terlalu sulit. Aku tidak mau dia terluka tapi, apa aku akan melepaskannya begitu saja?

Seandainya aku punya kesempatan untuk membuktikannya.. tapi aku tidak setega itu dengannya kan? Walaupun dia terlihat kuat di luar tapi sebenarnya dia sangat rapuh di dalam. Aku harus memilih yang mana? Aku tidak mau diantara mereka ada yang mati bukan?

Cinta pertamaku atau seseorang yang aku sayangi dan sangat baik denganku?

Hahh, walau sulit tapi aku tetap harus memilih. Oh Sehun, ayolah pilihanmu itu pasti yang terbaik untukmu bukan?' dengan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat untuk meyakini pilihannya itu tepat akhirnya Sehun pun bersuara.

"Aku lebih memilih – "

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Hai! Readers!

Aku balik lagi bawa chap 2, semoga chap ini lebih baik dari yang kemarin ya.

Dan apa chap ini lebih pendek dari yang kemarin?

Mungkin chap ini makin enggak jelas ya?

Dan kalian udah pada taukan Someone's POV nya itu siapa?

Kalau belum ayo ditebak ne?

Ada yang tau enggak, apa yang bakal dipilih Sehun?

Jawab ne?

Dan karena aku masih pemula tolong kasih aku saran dan kritik ne!

Dah, segitu aja bacotan aku.. dan waktunya –

Balasan review...

**Zheku Moist**: Gomawo #bow. KaiSoo? Boleh, tunggu gilirannya ya. Mana Tao mana? Ehehe, disini pasti tau kok Someone's POVnya itu.

Aku juga ngerasa kecepetan sih tapi ya begitu lah. Noooooo, Kai milik Kyungsoo. Ne ^_^ ini udah update kok. Gomawo for review #bow..

**Uniquegals**: Gomawo #bow. Iya, pairnya HunHan – TaoRis. Disini kayaknya ketahuan deh Someone's POVnya itu siapa..

Wahh, makasih banyak ya. Udah aku italic kok semoga enggak tambah jelek ya.

Ne ^_^ , ini udah aku update kok. Gomawo for review #bow

**destyrahmasari**: Eh? Enggak bagus ya. Mian kalo jelek FFnya. Disini ketahuan kok -menurut aku. Gomawo for review #bow

Akhir kata Review please #bbuing – bbuing bareng Tao dan Sehun ..


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Is Hurt**

Author : Park Ha Woo

Genre : Boys Love, Romance, Hurt, dll

Main cast : Oh Sehun

Huang Zi Tao

Kim Jong In

Dan bertambah seiring waktu

Rating : T

Length : 3/?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME. Tapi FF ini murni dari otak saya.

**Warning : YAOI/Boys Love, typo bertebaran, tulisan enggak rapi, alur kecepetan, humornya maksa dan cerita pasaran.**

A/N: mian, updatenya lama. Yang di italic itu selain kata-kata asing, juga flashback ne..

So, Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

**Tao's POV**

Ahh, hari ini aku akan pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli beberapa novel untukku baca dan juga beberapa buku pelajaran. Itulah sebabnya aku menolak ajakan Sehunnie untuk pulang bersama tadi.

Aku terus berjalan dan hingga aku sampai di depan toko buku itu. Aku pun segera masuk kedalamnya.

.

Hmm, sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke sini. Huaaaaaaaaaa banyak sekali buku-buku disini. Tentu saja ini kan toko buku Tao -_- .

Aku pun berjalan untuk memilih beberapa buku novel yang memang aku cari sebelumnya, dan juga buku-buku pelajaran yang aku perlukandan tentu saja kamus korea-china. Setelah itu, aku pun membayar buku-buku ini dan segera keluar untuk pulang tentunya.

Kryuuuuuuuuuuk ~

Ukh! Aku lapaaaaaar~

Tentu saja! karena aku belum makan apapun dari tadi siang dan sekarang, sudah sore.

Aku pun menatap langit yang sekarang mulai merubah warnanya menjadi orange kemerah-merahan.

.

Ah! Disana ada café. Lebih baik aku ke café itu.

Aku pun mempercepat langkahku untuk menuju ke sana.

Cling!

Sepi ya? Atau karena ini sudah sore? Yasudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku harus makan!

Dan segera setelah duduk aku pun memanggil pelayan di café itu.

"Pelayan!" sedikit berteriak aku memanggilnya karena perutku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"_Ne_! anda mau pesan apa, Tuan?" dengan sopannya pelayan itu bertanya padaku.

"Hmm, _Chocolate rum_ dan _Hot chocolate_" setelah melihat buku menu, aku langsung memesan makanan itu.

"Apa ada lagi, Tuan?" pelayan itu bertanya dengan tangan yang masih mencatat pesananku.

"Ah, tidak. Itu saja" jawabku.

Sambil menunggu pesananku datang, aku pun mendengarkan lagu _Linking Park_ yang berjudul _Bershare_ dari earphoneku. Sebenarnya sih, bukan lagu hanya music saja.

.

Cling!

Sepertinya ada yang datang ya? Biarlah, mereka mungkin juga ingin makan sepertiku. Hmm, tapi sepertinya aku kenal dengan orang itu? Siapa ya?

Aku berusaha mengingat wajah itu tapi siapa?

Apa mungkin? Tapi dia dengan seorang _namja_? Siapa _namja_ itu? Apa itu benar _Gege_?

Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dibenakku. Dan aku pun menggeser sedikit tubuhku untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

.

DEG!

Tidak mungkin! _Gege_!? Kenapa ada di sini? Dan, bersama _namja_ lain?

Hahh, mungkin itu bukan _Gege_. Dan hanya seseorang yang mirip saja dengannya, kan?

.

Tess!

.

Hahaha. Walaupun aku tahan tapi, kenapa air mata ini tetap keluar juga? Itu bukan _Gege_ kan? dengan cepat aku mengusap air mataku dengan kasar.

.

Tess!

.

Kau tidak boleh menangis Tao! Itu belum tentu benar kan? Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri tapi, tetap saja air mataku ini tetap saja keluar.

Aku tidak kuat lagi! Lebih baik aku segera meninggalkan tempat ini!

Dengan segera aku berdiri dari kursi yang ku duduki itu. Dan menaruh uang beberapa won untuk membayar pesananku tadi.

"Kris-_Ge_" Sebelum aku pergi. Tepat di samping mejanya, aku memanggilnya. Aku tidak perduli dia memang benar _Gege_ atau tidak aku hanya ingin memanggilnya saja!

Sepertinya, dia mendengar panggilanku tadi dan kemudian dia menatapku. Tapi aku segera memalingkan mukaku agar tidak bertatapan dengannya, dan langsung pergi dari café itu.

**End Tao's POV**

.

.

.

.

Setelah Tao berlari keluar dari café itu. Seseorang melihat Tao dari kejauhan dengan intens. Dan ia bergumam sebuah nama dengan suaranya yang sangat lirih " Tao... "

.

.

.

Tao terlihat berlari dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia tidak perduli pada orang yang dia tabrak secara tidak sengaja atau pun caci maki yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

Dia terus berlari sampai –

Bruukk!

"Ah, _mianhamnida_" Tao segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Tao?"

.

.

.

.

**Sehun's POV**

Setelah berbicara dengan Kai di atap tadi, aku segera pamit pulang karena sekarang sudah mulai sore.

"Hei, Hun!" ucapnya sambil memukul pelan pundakku.

"_Wae_?" tanyaku pada Kai.

"_Ani_, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kau jangan lemas saja" ucap Kai dengan cengirannya.

"Memangnya siapa yang lemas?"

"Tentu saja kau. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Kau"

"Aisshh, yasudahlah. Oh ya, kau sudah benar-benar menentukan pilihanmu kan?"

"_Ne_, _wae_?"

"Hanya ingin tau saja. Bisa saja kan kau berubah lagi"

"Hhh, mungkin. Memangnya kenapa jika aku berubah lagi?" aku menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Kai itu. Sebenarnya aku masih bimbang, tapi itu sudah kuputuskan jadi harus bagaimana lagi?

"Tentu saja, itu berarti kau sangat _pabbo_ Oh Sehun!" ujar Kai dengan sedikit penekanan.

"_Pabbo_? Kenapa?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya tanda bingung.

"Hahh, sudahlah. Susah jika sudah bicara denganmu. Aku duluan _ne_? aku ada janji dengan Kyungsoo-_Hyung_" Kai melambaikan tangannya dan mulai menjauh dari tempat Sehun berdiri itu.

"_Ne_! cepatlah pergi" aku pun mulai melangkahkan kakiku kembali.

Aku melihat ke arah jam tanganku, sudah pukul empat rupanya. Sambil berjalan aku pun mendengarkan music dari earphoneku. Mendengarkan music yang bisa membuatku menjadi lebih tenang.

Tatapan mataku terhenti pada suatu titik. Aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan datarku dan kemudian berjalan kembali tanpa memperdulikan mereka. Walaupun sebenarnya hatiku sangat sakit saat melihat mereka.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa aku berjalan, dan sekarang aku sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Rumahku terasa sangat sepi walaupun sangat besar.

Tentu saja, karena aku hanya tinggal sendirian. kemana orang tuaku? Tentu saja, mereka lebih memilih mengurus bisnis mereka itu daripada mengurus anaknya sendiri. Apa mereka tidak memikirkan perasaanku eoh? Mereka kira aku ini apa, memangnya aku tidak butuh kasih sayang? Ck, orang tua memang seperti itu.

Aku, merindukan mereka.. Ah, aku jadi mengingat masa kecilku dulu. Saat rumahku terasa sangat ramai dengan suara tawanya juga dengan kedua orang tuaku yang masih dekat denganku.

.

"_Sehunna pabbo! Weeee, ayo kejar aku kalau kau bisa" ia menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek._

"_Yakk! Hyungie, jangan lari kau!" aku pun mengejarnya hingga sampai ke taman belakang rumahku._

"_Sehuuun, lepaaaas~" ia memberontak saat aku memeluknya dari belakang._

"_Shireo, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Hyung" aku malah mengeratkan pelukanku padanya._

_Brukk!_

_Ia sengaja menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah dan langsung berguling ke atasku. "Hunna tidak bisa menangkapku. Weeeee" ia mencoba bangkit tapi tidak bisa karena aku masih memeluknya._

"_Tidak akan bisa Hyung" aku pun membalikkan posisiku yanng semula dibawah menjadi diatas. "Hyung, kau harus ganti rugi" ucapku penuh penekanan._

"_Untuk apa? Kan aku tidak salah Hunna" wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan. Aku yang melihatnya pun tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau tertawa? Cepat beritahu akuuu~" dan sekarang ia mulai merajuk, sangat menggemaskan bagiku._

"_Khekhekhe, kau harus ganti rugi. Karena aku kelelahan setelah mengejarmu" raut wajahnya berubah sedih, dan dia tangan mungilnya itu pun mengelus pipi kiriku. "Mianhae, Hunna. Kalau kau lelah, seharusnya tidak mengejarku tadi"_

"_Lelahku bisa langsung hilang kok Hyung, asal kan. Poppo~" ucapku manja dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk pipi kananku. "Ne__...__" ia pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipiku._

_Chup~_

"_Bagaimana Hunna? Apa masih lelah?" tanyanya memastikan keadaanku. "Ani, Hyung. Aku sudah tidak lelah lagi. Tapi akan lebih baik jika Hyung juga mencium yang sebelah sini" dengan menunjuk pipi sebelah kiriku._

_Chup~_

"_Sudah, Hunna. Lebih baik kan?"_

"_Tentu!" ucapku bersemangat._

"_Luhan! Sehun! Ayo masuk! Saatnya makan malam!" terdengar suara teriakan Eomma Sehun. "Ne! Eomma, aku segera kesana!" Sehun segera bangkit dan membantu Luhan-Hyungnya itu untuk berdiri._

"_Ayo, Hyung!" dan mereka pun berjalan kedalam dengan bergandengan tangan._

"_Ne!" ucapnya bersemangat._

_._

"_Ah kalian, ayo sini duduk" Eomma menepuk-nepuk dua kursi disebelahnya untuk menyuruhku dan juga Hyungku agar duduk disebelahnya. Aku dan Hyungku pun menurut dan duduk disampingnya._

"_Duduk manis disitu ne? Appa yang akan memimpin do'a" kami pun menuruti perintah Appa dan mulai memejamkan mata untuk berdo'a._

"_Masitge deuseyo!" kami semua tertawa karena mengucapkan hal yang sama dengan sedikit berteriak. Ya, kami. Aku, Luhan-Hyung, Eommaku, Appaku, Eomma Luhan-Hyung, dan Appa Luhan-Hyung. Kami seperti satu keluarga besar.._

.

Aku berdiri beberapa lama didepan pintu masuk rumahku. Dan teringat kejadian waktu aku berumur 7 tahun itu. Bagiku itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Aku pun segera menggelengkan kepalaku untuk segera menghilangkan pikiranku itu.

Dan segera aku masuk ke dalam yang langsung disambut oleh pelayan-pelayanku. Aku menatap mereka sebentar dan segera aku pun berjalan menuju kamarku dilantai atas.

Braakk!

Bruukk!

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dengan kasar dan merebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur, tanpa mengganti baju terlebih dahulu.

Aku menatap pigura disamping tempat tidurku dan membawanya menuju pelukkanku. Setelah puas, aku pun mengusap gambar seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut hitam pendek yang sedang tersenyum bersama dengan dua orang temannya juga denganku yang ada disampingnya.

Foto itu diambil saat aku berumur 8 tahun, saat kami sedang bermain bersama. Appaku menawarkan untuk memfoto kamu berempat.

"_Hyung_" ucapku lembut dengan masih mengusap pelan gambar dipigura itu. Aku memejamkan mataku sambil mengingat masa kecilku dulu.

.

"_Ah! Hunna, ayo main bersama kami" ajak seorang anak laki-laki yang manis kepada anak laki-laki lain. "Tapi, Hyung" anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Hunna itu sedikit ragu tau malu, maybe?_

"_Ayo! Siniiii. Nanti kau akan ku kenalkan dengan teman-temanku" ujar anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Hyung itu sambil menarik tangan Hunna._

"_Hei! Ayo kemari. Aku membawa teman baru" teriaknya_

"_Siapa Ge?" ujar anak laki-laki lainnya yang berambut pirang._

"_Dia siapa Ge?" ujar seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang memeluk boneka pandanya._

"_Dia itu, orang yang ingin ku kenalkan pada kalian. Ayo, Hunna" desaknya pada laki-laki yang dipanggil Hunna itu._

"_Ah, Annyeonghaseyo. Oh Sehun imnida, bangapta" ujar anak laki-laki yang bernama Sehun itu._

"_Aku Wu Yifan" ujar anak laki-laki berambut pirang._

"_Akuu, Huang Zi Tao. Bangapta" ujar anak laki-laki yang sedang memeluk boneka pandanya itu__ dengan aksen korea yang kurang jelas__._

"_Aku tidak perlu mengenalkan diri lagi kan, Hunna__?" __Sehun mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataannya barusan._

"_Nah, karena kalian semua sudah saling kenal. Ayo main!" ajak Luhan pada teman-temannya._

.

Aku mengingat saat-saat berkenalan dengan mereka semua. Terasa sangat menyenangkan dulu. Tapi, apa sekarang iya? Aku juga tidak tahu.

Aku pun bangkit untuk membersihkan tubuhku. Setelah 15 menit aku pun keluar dan langsung memakai pakaianku. Setelah itu, aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Dan mulai memandangi pigura itu lagi.

Aku pun kembali mengingat masa kecilku dan saat-saat bersamanya. Sangat indah dan menyenangkan.

Tapi, pikiranku langsung terpusat pada kejadian tadi sore. Saat Kai pergi dan aku melihat mereka berdua.

Tanpa terasa, air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Saat aku mengingatnya. Aku sangat pengecut! Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa padahal aku sudah memilihnya. Aku bahkan lebih mementingkan dirinya daripada _Gege_.

Padahal aku lebih mementingkan dirimu _Hyung_. Tapi, aku membiarkanmu bersama _namja_ lain. Dan aku, membiarkan _Gege_ terluka.

Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu _Ge_.

Maafkan aku _Gege_..

Tanpa terasa aku pun, terlelap. Dengan air mata yang masih setia mengalir di pipiku juga dengan pigura yang masih ku peluk.

**End Sehun's POV**

.

.

.

.

"Ini, di minum dulu. Tao" ujar seorang namja manis berlesung pipi dan berambut dark brown itu pada seorang namja yang sedang duduk dihadapannya.

"_Ne_, _Gege_" sang namja manis itu – Zhang Yixing atau yang biasa dipanggil Lay – duduk di depan Tao.

"Apa kau punya masalah, hmm?" Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau berbohong Taozi?" Lay bertanya dengan lembut seolah membujuknya dengan perlahan.

"Eum, aku tidak berbohong kok _Ge_" Tao berusaha menutupinya tapi sepertinya Lay menyadari hal itu. "Yasudah, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi jika kau ingin bercerita, kau bisa bercerita pada _Gege_" Lay mengelus surai kemerahan Tao dengan pelan, berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"_Gege_, apa kau tinggal sendirian?" ucap Tao yang sedang memandangi apartemen yang lebih mewah darinya itu. "Tidak, aku tinggal bersama dengan kekasihku" Tao menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Siapa kekasih _Gege_?" Lay terkekeh. "Memangnya kau tidak tau, Taozi?" Tao mengernyit dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia itu –"

Ting Tong~ Ting Tong~

"Ah! Itu pasti dia! Tunggu sebentar _ne_?" Lay pun berjalan ke depan untuk membukakan pintu.

Ceklek..

"Ah, Myunnie. Kau sudah pulang, ayo masuk"

"_Ne_, Yixing" mereka berdua masuk ke dalam, mata Suho –orang yang dipanggil 'Myunnie' oleh Lay – melihat seorang namja sedang duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu. "Dia siapa Yixing?" yang ditanya hanya bergumam 'Ah!' dan langsung membawanya kehadapan namja itu.

"Tao, ini dia kekasihku" jelas Lay dengan menunjuk Suho yng berada disampingnya.

"Kim Joonmyeon _imnida_, kau bisa memanggilku Suho" Suho membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Aku, Huang Zi Tao. Senang berkenalan denganmu Suho-_Ge_" Tao pun berdiri dan langsung membungkukkan badannya.

"Myunnie, cepat ganti bajumu" ucap Lay dengan mendorong Suho kedalam kamar. "_Ne_, _ne_.." yang disuruh hanya menganggukkan kepala dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"_Ge_, apa kalian sudah menikah?" ucap Tao polos setelah kembali ke tempat yang ia duduki tadi. "Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu, Taozi?" tanya Lay sedikit bingung dengan Tao yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya ini.

"Habisnya, _Gege_ seperti seorang istri yang sedang menunggu kepulangan suaminya dari kantor tadi" terang Tao.

"Eum" Lay menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan wajahnya yang merona. Sepasang tangan melingkari leher Lay dari arah belakang dengan erat. "Tentu saja, karena Yixing itu memang istriku. Iya kan, _Chagi_?" Lay semakin menundukkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah itu.

"Kau semakin cantik _Chagi_, jika sedang merona seperti itu" Suho mengecup pelan pipi kiri Lay. Dan wajah Lay semakin memerah.

"Eh? Sepertinya aku mengganggu? Lebih baik aku pulang saja _ne_?" Tao sudah seperti obat nyamuk saja bila terus disini. Tao pun mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memakai tas yang tadi ia lepas.

"Eh, tidak kok!" Lay langsung melepaskan pelukan Suho di lehernya dan menahan lengan Tao. "Eh? kenapa? Bukannya aku hanya mengganggu saja _ne_?"

"Argh! Ini semua karena kau Myunnie!"

"Hei, kenapa aku?"

"Tentu saja, karena kau yang tidak tahu tempat dan situasi!" Lay terlihat menahan amarahnya sekarang. Padahal tadi mereka romantis kenapa sekarang malah bertengkar?

"Taozi, apa kau benar sudah mau pulang?" Lay berkata dengan lembut. '_Gege_ kenapa cepat sekali berubah?' batin Tao.

"Ah, iya _Ge_. Ini sudah malam"

"Myunnie, cepat antarkan Tao. Dan tidak ada penolakan!"

"_Ne_, _ne_. Ayo Tao.." Suho menarik tangan Tao agar mengikutinya. "Ishh, Myunnie. Awas saja kau!" sepertinya sekarang Lay sudah berubah menjadi unicorn bertanduk setan, eoh?

.

.

.

.

Dan kini mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil milik Suho. Diantara keduanya tidak ada yang membuka suaranya setelah Tao memberi tahu alamat apartemen tempat dia tinggal itu. Hingga Tao bertanya pada Suho.

"_Ge_, eumm, apa kau dengan Lay-_Ge_ sudah menikah?" sedikit ragu Tao menanyakannya karena menurutnya itu hal pribadi.

"Belum, tapi mungkin nanti kami akan menikah" jawab Suho dengan pandangan mata yang masih terfokus ke jalanan.

"O-oh, jadi kalian hanya sepasang kekasih?" tanya Tao yang sedikit penasaran dengan hubungan mereka.

"Tidak juga," Suho memotong ucapannya sendiri. "Eh? Lalu –"

"Dia tunanganku. Dan setelah lulus nanti aku akan belajar memimpin perusahaan _Appa_ dan akan segera menikahinya" Suho tersenyum, dia sangat menantikan saat itu tentunya. Melihat Suho tersenyum Tao juga ikut tersenyum "Pasti Lay-_Ge_ sangat senang, mempunyai tunangan seperti _Gege_"

"Dia? Mana mungkin, dia saja sering bertengkar denganku. Contohnya seperti tadi" Tao tertawa kecil. "Itu karena dia tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan perbuatan, _Gege_" Suho terlihat memikirkan perkataan Tao tadi. 'Mungkin ada benarnya' batin Suho.

"Nah, Tao sudah sampai. Aku hanya mengantarmu sampai disini saja _ne_?" Tao segera turun dari mobil _Gege_nya itu.

"Oh iya, jika kau mau menghubungiku dan juga Lay. Ini nomorku dan dia, agar kau bisa menghubungi kami" Suho memberikan sebuah kertas yang tertulis nomor handphonenya dan juga Lay.

"_Ne_, _Ge_. _Gomawo_. Hati-hati dijalan!" ucap Tao pada Suho yang sudah menjauh.

.

.

.

.

Ceklek..

Brukk!

Tao membuka pintu apartemennya itu dengan malas. Dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa terdekat.

'Kryuuuuuuuuuuuk~~'

'Ugh, lapaaaaar~~' batin Tao karena cacing yang mendemo di dalam perutnya itu terus menuntutnya makan.

Karena lapar Tao pun pergi kedapur dengan jalan yang bisa dibilang enggan itu. Tao melihat jam yang berada di dekat dapur itu. 'Sudah jam 8 rupanya' batin Tao. Ia membuka lemari pendingin dan tidak menemukan apapun kecuali air mineral, ramyeon, snack, minuman bersoda dan beberapa jus.

'Mungkin lain kali aku harus berbelanja sayur-sayuran juga daging dan buah-buahan' batin Tao yang menatapi lemari pendinginnya itu naas.

Akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk membuat ramyeon saja, karena menurutnya tidak sulit untuk memasaknya.

Setelah selesai makan, beberapa menit kemudian..

"Ahhhhhhh, aku mengantuuuuuuuuuuk. Hoaaaam~" Tao merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menguap pelan.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu atau langsung tidur ya?" Tao terlihat menimbang-nimbang keduanya. Ah, Tao kau ini. Tentu saja kau harus mandi dulu, lihat badanmu sudah bauuu~

"Mandi dulu ah, lagipula bajuku juga sangat berkeringat" bilang aja kalo bau! #slaps

.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit, Tao pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung memilih baju untuk dia pakai. Setelah selesai berpakaian, Tao pun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya, dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Trrrt~ Trrrrt~

Handphonenya bergetar, dia segera mengambilnya dan melihat ada pesan masuk. Oh, Sehunnie ternyata..

**From: Sehunnie^^**

**_Ge_****, apa kau sudah tidur? Kalau belum balas pesanku ini ne?**

**Sehunnie mu yang tampan~~**

.

Langsung saja ku balas pesannya itu. Tapi kenapa dia belum tidur ya? Kan sudah malam. Tapi kan besok itu hari minggu..

**To: Sehunnie^^**

**Belum, kenapa? Apa kau kangen denganku, ****_ne_****? XD ..**

**Aku hanya bercanda,, ^^**

**Apa kau merasa tampan? Tentu saja aku lebih tampan Hunnie..**

**Kenapa kau belum tidur, eoh?**

Send..

.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, karena dia langsung membalasnya..

**From: Sehunnie^^**

**Khekeke, kenapa kau bisa tau ****_Ge_****? Apa kau punya indera ke delapan, eoh?**

**Aku memang sedang merindukanmu ****_Ge_**** ^^ ..**

**Dan, karena besok itu libur bagaimana kalau kita jalan bersama? Sudah lama bukan kita tidak jalan bersama?**

**Aku memang tampan ****_Ge_****, kalau kau itu CANTIK seperti ****_YEOJA_****!**

**Aku belum mengantuk ****_Ge_****, ****_Gege_**** juga kenapa belum tidur?**

.

'Dasar anak itu, tapi boleh lah sekali-kali tidak masalah kan?' batin Tao

Dan langsung mengetik balasan dari pesan itu.

**To: Sehunnie^^**

**Kau merindukan ku? Aku juga merindukanmu Hunnie ^^ . Hei, indra keenam saja aku tidak punya. Bagaimana bisa aku punya indra kedelapan?**

**Boleh! Memangnya kau ingin mengajakku kemana Hunnie?**

**Yakk, aku bukan ****_yeoja_**** tahuuu~~ aku ini ****_namjaaa_****!**

**Aku juga belum mengantuk, sama sepertimu **** ..**

Send..

.

Trrrt~~

'Cepat sekali dia' batin Tao heran

**From: Sehunnie^^**

**Wahh, kita serasi ****_Ge_****! Ayo menikah denganku! Khekeke, bercanda ****_Ge_**

**Ke ****_Lotte_****_World_**** saja bagaimana?**

**Besok aku akan menjemputmu ****_ne_****, sekitar jam 9 saja ya..**

**Kau memang bukan ****_yeoja_****_Ge_****, hanya mirip saja. Khekeke.**

**Sudah dulu ****_ne_****, aku mengantuk. ****_Jaljayo_****_Ge_**

**3 ****_Saranghaeyo_****~ :***

.

'aku juga sudah mengantuk' batin Tao.

**To:Sehunnie^^**

**Kau masih kecil Hunnie, mana mungkin aku akan menikah denganmu :P ..**

**Oke, jam 9 ****_ne_****!**

**Aku juga, ****_jaljayo_**** Hunnie~**

**3 ****_Nado_****_saranghaeyo_****~ :* :* **

Send..

Setelah mengirim pesan itu pada Sehun, Tao terlihat sangat senang sekali. Seolah kejadian tadi itu, hanya angin lalu baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: maaf ya, lama update..**

**Sekarang udah dipanjangin, semoga makin suka ^^ ..**

**Dan semoga ceritanya enggak ngawur..**

.

.

.

**Balasan review~**

.. \('o')/ ..

**destyrahmasari** : Gomawo, udah suka sama FF aku ^^ ..

kenapa enggak ngerti? Emangnya bikin bingung ya?

Makasih udah review ^^ ..

**Zheku** **Moist**: Mungkin? Di sini ketahuan kok, Sehun milih siapa..

Ini udah update kok, baca ne?

Makasih udah review ^^ ..

**Park** **Yeol**: Annyeong! Boleh kok, yang banyak ya ^^ ..

Ini udah aku tambahin kok, aneh enggak? Semoga enggak..

Ehehe, mereka temenan doang kok. Mungkin ada hints HunTao tapi enggak bakal jadi FF HunTao deh. Udah aku tambahin juga, makasih ne udah ngingetin aku ^^ . emangnya kamu ngarepin apa? Oke, aku bakalan lebih perhatiin tanda komanya.

Gomawo, ini udah update..

Enggak rempong kok, Cuma agak ribet dikit #plakk. Jangan kerempongan juga baca balesannya ne? XD ..

Ini udah lanjuut ..

Makasih udah review ^^ ..

**Ochaaa**: Iya, dulu uname aku 'putriii'. Makasih ^^ , enggak apa-apa kok, namanya juga baru liat..

Emangnya bingung kenapa?

Oke, ini udah update. Tapi lelet -_-a ..

Makasih udah review ^^ ..

**uniquegals**: Khekeke, sengaja chingu. Iya, dia galau –enggak ada lauk- eh?. kamu suka HunTao?

Kata aku sendiri, plotnya kenapa? Kok menarik?

Yup! Makasiiiih..

Ne!, ini udah update ^^ ..

Makasih udah review ^^ ..

**AEGYODOLL69**: Ini lanjutannya ..

Makasih udah review ^^ ..


End file.
